1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lead battery, an uninterruptable power supply, a power supply system, a charge/discharge control apparatus, and a charge/discharge control method.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a secondary battery is known that is charged using a pulse charging method (see Patent Document 1 and Utility Model Registration 1). Furthermore, a current control section is provided to limit the current flowing through a capacitor and prioritize charging of a lead battery while control is performed (see Patent Document 2).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H10-304589
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-279173
Utility Model Registration 1: Utility Model Registration No. 3182284
With a conventional pulse charging method, a low voltage value for the pulse voltage is set to zero volts. When the low voltage value is low in this manner during charging, there is a problem that the negative pole of the secondary battery deteriorates.